Brotherly
by Darkloverz
Summary: Shinobi are going missing and it's up to a unlikely person to find them...please R&R :)


**HI! SO before we get into the story I just want to let everyone know that this does not follow any type of storyline in Naruto and I'm making Sasuke a jinchuriki so if you don't like it turn around and don't read!**

**Present Day**

It was a tension filled day in the Hidden Leaf Village well you could say it had been a couple of tension filled weeks, you see there was a problem in the village…shinobi were going missing. At first it was thought that the missing shinobi were going deserting their village, but it soon became apparent that this wasn't the case. It first started with one shinobi then two then before anyone could see what was happening whole teams were going missing…..this started to worry the people are the Hidden Leaf especially for the lower ranked teams fresh out of the school. One person that was really worried was little eight year old Sasuke Uchiha he himself wasn't going on missions but his beloved brother was and it terrified him that his brother may become one of the missing shinobi there was already twelve missing he didn't want his brother to make number thirteen. Sasuke made his way to his older brother's room as he packed his bag…he was going on a mission…Sasuke's heart dropped.

"'Tachi you can't go on your mission" Sasuke stated as he stood in the door way looking at his brother's back

"Squirt I told you already I have to go, I'll be fine Yuki Sensei will help keep me safe" Itachi said as he finished packing his bag, he closed it and turn to look at Sasuke he knew that he was worried and he knew that he was doubled worry since the new team change, Deidara Uzumaki had been switched to Itachi's team not that it was a problem it was just that Deidara was like a second brother to Sasuke because he was best friends with Deidara's little brother Naurto. Itachi walked over to Sasuke and gave him a hug he felt how tight Sasuke held on to him as if he never wanted to let go.

"Tell you what I have a little bit before I have to leave why don't we practice your shadow clones" Itachi said as he looked down at Sasuke who just nodded and finally let go of his big brother, they made their way outside and began to practice Sasuke wanted to be advanced when it became time for him to be a shinobi so he had Itachi teach him jutsu after jutsu, in the backyard Sasuke weaved the signs for his shadow clone jutsu and three clones appeared

"Wow you're up to three now?" Itachi asked

"Yeah I've been practicing while you've been gone" Sasuke said happily as he looked at his clones, Sasuke continued to show off to Itachi until he heard a beep come from his watch Itachi looked down and then up at Sasuke

"Time for me to go squirt" Itachi said as he stood up

"No you can't go…Tachi I have a bad feeling about this mission you just can't go neither can Deidara" Sasuke said as he looked at his brother

"Sasuke I have too, I'll be fine" Itachi said as he waved Sasuke over knowing that he was going to run right into his fingers proceeding to poke Sasuke in the forehead. Itachi grabbed his things and walked out of the door his mission was set for three days…three long days that he would be gone and Sasuke would be worrying about him, he waved goodbye to his brother as he walked out of view and Sasuke pouted that he was now gone.

"He'll be ok…it's Tachi he'll be ok" Sasuke said to himself over and over again as he walked to his bedroom to play with his toys as he sat in the floor playing he suddenly felt a wave of worry crash over him it was unlike anything he had felt before it was so overwhelming it took his breath away after a few minutes he regained his composure but felt weird…why did he feel like this? Was worrying about Itachi making him sick? Sasuke didn't know but he didn't like this feeling at all he'd feel better when Itachi got back.

**Time Skip Two Weeks Later**

It had been two weeks since Itachi had set out for his mission and it had been two weeks since his whole team had went missing, Sasuke cried and cried he knew his brother shouldn't have went on that mission but he did anyways…Sasuke could still remember when Itachi's sensei came to the house to break the news to the family

**Flashback**

There was a knock on the door and a dreaded feeling came over Sasuke as his father went to open the door, he knew it was going to be bad news by the look on his father's face as he let Yuki in.

"You're here where is Itachi?" Asked Fugaku

"I'm sorry I thought it would be better coming from me…we were ambushed I woke up in a field and the whole team was gone…I'm sorry" Yuki said as he looked down

"No he can't be missing…you were supposed to protect him! Where's Tachi where is he!?" Sasuke yelled as he jumped off the couch and ran to his room where he let his tears flow freely

**Present**

"Sasuke…..Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was looking off into space while tears ran down his face

"Do you miss them?" Sasuke asked

"I miss Deidara everyday but mommy says that there is nothing that we can do except wait and let the Hokage figure out what to do next" Naruto said as he picked up another building block

"I don't want to wait I want to go find Tachi" Sasuke said as he stood up

"We can't find them….if the search teams couldn't find them how do you think two eight year olds could?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke he missed his brothers just as much as Sasuke did, but that didn't mean that they should run off and get lost trying to find them

"Fine I'll find them myself" Sasuke said as he walked to his closet and grabbed one of his overnight bags at this time Sasuke's mother walked in as she had overheard the entire conversation

"Sasuke you're not going anywhere" Said Mikoto as she walked into the boy's room

"Someone has to find Tachi!" Sasuke yelled as tears started to run down his face rapidly

"That someone is not you!" Mikoto yelled back as she too was crying she missed Itachi just as much if not more than Sasuke did, but that didn't mean she was going to let Sasuke go out to find his death. After a few minutes of going back and forth Fugaku stepped in

"Sasuke what is the meaning of all of this?" Fugaku asked angrily

"Someone has to find Tachi and the others and I'm going to do it…I'm going to find him" Sasuke said as he looked at his father

"Sasuke you're a child stop talking such nonsense" Fugaku said

"Both of you act like you don't want Tachi back!"Sasuke said as he felt a palm come across his face

"Don't you dare let that come out of your mouth again…we love Itachi more than you do so don't tell me that I'm acting like I don't want him found" Fugaku said as he grabbed his wife's hand and walked out of Sasuke's room. Naruto left not too much longer after Sasuke was smacked, he just laid on his bed crying thinking about his brother and how he wished he could have talked him out of going on that mission these thoughts plagued him until he was asleep.

**Dream**

"**Sasuke…..Sasuke find me….You can do it squirt find me" **

"**Tachi? Tachi is that you? Where are you tell me Tachi and I'll come get you" **

"**Find me Sasuke find me"**

**Present**

Sasuke woke up and was covered in sweat he knew he had heard Itachi's voice telling him to come save him he knew what he had heard

"It's ok Tachi I'll find you…I know your alive I'm going to find you" Sasuke said to himself as he packed a bag and started to Itachi's room, he removed one of the floorboards and picked up a bundle that was wrapped in cloth Sasuke unwrapped in and found the kunai he was looking for. After getting everything he needed he hid his bag and laid back down to rest he knew he would need his energy for his trip, his morning started like every other morning he ate his breakfast and went to do his training, Sasuke was about to walk out of the door when his father stopped him

"Sasuke about yesterday" Fugaku said

"It's ok….I'm going to do my training now I'll be home later tonight" Sasuke said as he walked out the door with his bag in tow, once he got to the gates he took out a piece of paper and started counting his steps he wanted to make sure that when he found Tachi he could get him back to the village as quickly as possible. After going for the better part of the day Sasuke had counted 4,000 steps and he was in a open field he thought this would be a great place to take a quick rest…as Sasuke drank from his bottle of water he felt the same overwhelming fear and worry come over him but this time it was something else with it….pain it was pain Sasuke felt his breath leave his body with the overwhelming pain and then he heard a noise. Sasuke ran to hide behind a bush when he seen the grass start moving and soon a hole popped into the grass and Yuki emerged from the hole, Sasuke was going to ask him for help finding Tachi, but he was a grownup he would just make him go back to the village so he stayed hidden after Yuki was out of sight the overwhelming pain and fear returned to Sasuke as he walked closer to the hole that Yuki just came from. Sasuke thought it was stupid but a voice told him to check out the hole…see what was down there Sasuke climbed down the hole and found a underground bunker he made shadow clones and they split up after a few minutes of searching Sasuke seen blond hair in a window he had to stand on his tip toes but he was able to see Deidara he opened the door and found him and Itachi chained to the walls Sasuke used a paper bomb to blast the chains loose he checked on both of the boys to make sure they were breathing and then he grabbed the chains and dragged Itachi and Deidara back to the opening that he had just came through he was getting ready to call his shadow clones but was met with the sight of the clones and the other missing shinobi. The clones made a chain line as to get the shinobi out of the bunker and to hide them in the bushes until all of them where out, just as Sasuke climbed out of the bunker he seen someone coming he sent his clones to hide with the shinobi they had just saved, he covered the hole and moved so he wasn't right infront of it, soon he saw the person walking towards him was Itachi's sensei Yuki

"Sasuke? What are you doing all the way out here?" Yuki asked as he walked closer trying to see if Sasuke had found his bunker

"I'm looking for my brother, no one will help me so I'm going to find him on my own" Sasuke said his gut was telling him something was off Yuki had came out of this bunker where everyone was being held and he didn't have backup….no he couldn't….Yuki wasn't the one who was kidnapping shinobi's was he?

"Why don't you leave that up to the grownups….tell you what I'll walk you back to the village and tell your parents that you were with me so you're not in trouble" Yuki said as he grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder

"No I'm good thank you anyways…but what are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked

"This was the field I woke up in I was coming to see if I could find any clues" Yuki said as he looked around and then he seen it he seen the glimmer of one of the chains and pushed Sasuke down

"So you found them huh?" Yuki asked more than told

"You were supposed to protect him! Why did you do this?" Sasuke asked as he dodged a kunai being thrown at him

"It doesn't matter now…what does matter is that your dead and no one will be able to stop me" Yuki said as he ran towards Sasuke who easily ducked him and broke out his kunai and paper bombs he was not going to give up this easily he found Tachi he found all of them he had to beat Yuki he just had too the two battled back and forth Yuki being impressed with the level of fighting skill Sasuke had, but he knew that he was better he couldn't be beaten by a eight year old. Sasuke ducked and punched when he could but he was still taking damage he had cuts all over his arms and legs and a few on his chest but he was still fighting even though he was running out of energy, he threw his last kunai and was hit with a paper bomb it dropped him to his knees he didn't have enough energy to keep this up that's when he heard it a voice a voice that was inside his head.

"Kid you have to keep fighting….he tried to steal your brother away from you" Gyuki said as he had been watching the whole fight from inside his cage

"W-Who are you?" Sasuke asked

"I'm your tailed beast….Gyuki is my name and you have to fight" Gyuki said

"My what?" Sasuke asked

"Never mind just get up…I'm taking over" Gyuki said suddenly Sasuke felt power flowing through his veins a power that he had never felt before soon he had the energy to fight again, he stood and up and seen Yuki heading towards the bushes Sasuke charged him and began to beat him in the face with every bit of power that he had and soon everything went black. Sasuke woke up a few hours later and seen that Yuki had be burned to death his corpse still set a blaze he ignored that and went to the bushes to make sure that everyone was ok….Sasuke made more shadow clones and then they started dragging the missing shinobi back to the village, Sasuke set out on a mission to find his brother and that's exactly what he did he found them thanks to his brotherly fear.

**Alrighty sorry if it seemed rushed but this took me almost two days to write so I'm thinking about making this a chapter story R&R and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
